


Touch

by Open_Sky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Sky/pseuds/Open_Sky
Summary: Written for the Jonerys Drabble Challenge from tumblr.Prompt: “Boo.”





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I figured I could try writing something :)

The early autumn sun descended lazily, coating the clouds in a beautiful, orange light. But it was a lie, too, for its rays held nothing of the summer's warmth.

Jon sat on a swing, staring ahead. Everything around him - the swirling leaves, the people walking by, the faraway sounds of a church's bell - seemed to disappear. His mind tried to shut them out, because he was falling apart, because it was exactly this plainness, this simplicity of the life that hurt the most—

He jumped as something icy touched his neck.

 **"Boo,"** said the girl and lowered the bottle.

"That was not nice," he murmured, motioning towards the soda in her hand. She smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. You don't seem to mind it too much, though." She dropped down on the grass next to him. "It's from the cooler," she added, stating the obvious.

 

 _She looks beautiful,_ he thought. She faced the sun, and like the clouds, it painted her silver blonde hair a light shade of orange. Only it didn't look distant and cold. It seemed warm and inviting, and he couldn't help but gaze at her.

"It's not the best choice of drink, then." As if to prove his point, she shuddered.

"I figured."

Jon chuckled with a shake of his head. "You are not from this region, are you?"

She raised her brows, her striking violet eyes boring into his grey ones. "What makes you think that?"

He reached out, body leaning slightly towards her, and captured a strand of silver between his fingers. She didn't flinch, only kept staring at him. _Strange stranger,_ he mused. "No one's hair like this here."

_So soft._

Her hand slowly came up, brushing against his, and their fingers intertwined loosely. "I see."

They remained like that for a few minutes, hands joined between them, and he treasured the curious comfort her touch brought.

 

  
When she stood up it was dark already. "Are you feeling better?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

He gave her a small nod. "Thank you."

She tilted her head, smiling, then brought the bottle up to her cheek. "It's not so cold anymore." She held it up before him. "Keep it. I bought it for you, actually. You looked like you needed one."

 

  
As she walked away in the light of the street lamps, he felt like something started to fill up the hollowness in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to continue my other story, but it's hard to write on phone, especially while you are travelling. So here's a drabble instead :)


End file.
